


The Traveling Minstrels

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [13]
Category: Metallica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metallica as a medieval traveling minstrel band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Traveling Minstrels

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13. Getting closer to caught up.

Kirk Hammett licks his lips nervously as he tunes his lute. Rob stands next to him, testing his recorder as James stands across the room, working on both his voice and tuning his fiddle. Lars stands a few feet from James, testing the skins of his drum. Kirk finally takes a deep breath and looks at James. "Are we to play for the King?"

"Yes," James says, smiling at Kirk. "The King's son heard us at one of the fairs we recently performed at and the King then summoned us. Are you nervous, Kirk?"

"A little," he says softly, ducking his head. "We've never performed in front of royalty that we knew about. Aren't you the least bit nervous?"

"No," James says setting his fiddle aside before he crosses over to Kirk and cups his face between his palms. "Kirk, we are the best. You know this. The King will love us, as his son apparently did. So keep calm and play on."

Kirk nods, eyes closing as he revels in the feel of James' hands holding him. "James?" 

James makes a soft humming noise before his lips brush over Kirk's. "Go out there and play your best and maybe we'll luck out and become part of the Court. Wouldn't that be amazing? A place to call home after all these years?"

"What about us?" Kirk asks softly. 

"Did you know that the Prince Consort is a man? The King wanted his son to have an heir and the prince says he'll bed the woman of his father's choosing but he will not marry her. He loves his Consort and will allow no woman to have a higher rank than his lover."

Kirk looks up at him hopefully and James smiles. "I'm sure if the King enjoys our music, we'll be allowed to be together, and we'll be able to play music as much as we want."

Kirk hugs him and kisses him. "That's what I hope for too."

"Then we play our best and that's how it will work out for us."

Kirk nods and smiles, going back to tuning his lute. He'll play his best and hope that the King enjoys their music. 

_end_


End file.
